


Meant to be

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Noah's thoughts on Elisabeth in the times of apocalypse.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the third season of the series come out and, despite some differences that may have here, I believe it is cool to post another one about this beautiful couple.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Meant to be**

**It burned a lot.** An impatient sigh escaped Noah's lips as soon as he let his body slide down the wall. He cursed a few words in his head and then tugged on his bloodstained shirt sleeve.

He snorted with anger - not because of the pain, but because of the stupid mistake that had caused that injury. Disgusted, he tore his sleeve and pressed it to the wound. He started to think of something he could do to keep the wound from being left open. After all, Winden's air was pure radiation and he did not need to take any more risks than he already did.

He felt the rosary around his neck and pulled it out of his shirt to hold it. It had been ten years since Noah arrived in 2020. Even though everything around him was routine, with each passing day it was getting harder and harder to get up and he was in a hurry.

Radiation, the daily hunt for food, the crying he needed to hear every night from people who had lost their loved ones. This was exhausting.

As if that was not enough, there was still the bunker leader. Claudia Tiedemann. The woman was never clear or objective, she called herself the leader and everyone obeyed her without even questioning what the real meaning of it all was. She could fool everyone, but not Noah. He had heard of her in the past and could say that he was not on her side, whatever it was. There were things that your older self could not quite explain.

However, everything had its time and he knew he would triumph one day. It was meant to be.

He heard the metallic noise of the bunker door being opened and footsteps coming down the stairs. Elisabeth covered her mouth with a kind of dark blue cloth bordering on black and carried a small wooden box in her arms. Noah nodded when their eyes met and the young woman did the same, immediately after removing the cloth from her face, showing her chapped and pale lips. His eyes were irritated - Noah did not know if it was because of the radiation or if she had cried, probably both.

The days were always uncertain in the apocalypse and emotions were always mixed. There were times when people felt the need for human contact, to be close to each other, and there were times when minimal contact was painful enough. Elisabeth seemed to find herself in the latter.

Noah decided to focus on his bruise, respecting her space. Elisabeth placed the box on top of the long bench and sat next to it. Noah pretends that she had not spent a minute staring at what he had kept inside her and closed it again, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. The two eyes ended up meeting before he strayed back to his injury, with mild nervousness.

It was no longer the first time - nor the second time - that happened. Sometimes, Noah even caught the girl looking at him. Those looks always caused something to him in a very subtle, almost imperceptible way.

However, there was definitely something there.

He noticed a gesture out of the corner of his eye and soon understood that Elisabeth was asking about what had happened to his arm.

\- I fell - he replied in sign language, his movements limited by his injured arm. - The wood was loose in one of the houses where I went to look for what Claudia asked for.

Elisabeth slowly nodded her head before looking around in a small closet, made in the first few weeks that the survivors stayed there, and from there she picked up a small first aid bag, the color of which was slightly gray because of the passage of time. She seemed to think a little before approaching him, perhaps afraid, but soon she was sitting across from him and Noah watched her take his arm gently, analyzing the wound carefully. They exchanged a quick look after she took out a dirty dust bottle with a remnant of hydrogen peroxide next to what appeared to be cotton, on which she spilled the liquid, and a cloth - at least the cleanest she could find.

"It might hurt a little," she said before he nodded.

Elisabeth started cleaning the wound with cotton while Noah tried to distract herself from how much it burned by looking at her - he definitely did not want to make a face.

Her blond hair fell over her shoulders and there were tiny braids made from the back of her neck, where the strands were blatantly shorter than the rest. Noah wondered what had made her cut them that way. His eyes were attentive to the bruise and he could not help noticing how his hands looked so delicate holding the cotton, passing it lightly over the bruise. Despite all the obstacles that occurred in an apocalypse, he still thought it was pretty.

Maybe even more than pretty. Sometimes he imagined her in a different context than that. How she would dress and act if she was not at the end of time. Once he even imagined her in the elegant clothes that were worn in the fifties. The image of Elisabeth smiling and twirling next to a dress was a happy thought in the middle

Compared to when he had first seen her, Elisabeth seemed to be a completely different person. Not just in appearance, but something obscure seemed to be growing inside her.

In the beginning, when she was nine years old, despite all the difficulties, she was still trying to stay positive and cheer up the other members of the 2020 bunker. On the other hand, with no expectation that things would return to normal, she just stopped trying. Noah thought how sad it was that a person so full of light could become so dark.

But that was something they had in common.

\- Shit! - He shouted as he felt more of the hydrogen peroxide pass through his exposed bruise. Elisabeth looked at him slightly startled, but then gave a weak laugh. Noah ended up smiling also in the face of pain. The girl was quick to clean the wound so it would not hurt so much and then bandaged it so that wouldn't be exposed in any way to Winden's radioactive air.

Noah thanked her by making gestures to which Elisabeth nodded, with a smile on her face, similar to what he had seen at the beginning, charged with the light that she once had before.

He watched her leave the bunker with his eyes and then took out an old notebook with the triquetra symbol on the cover. There with some scribbled notes, he read his name next to hers and felt his heart beat faster. It was meant to be.


End file.
